Horny Heart
by DominoCullen
Summary: Bella Swan is a successful dancer in the elite Madsen School of Art. After a broken heart, a night in the club and a tattoo, things start to go on the better way. What happens when the guy who destroyed a dancing hall seems oddly familiar to her? R
1. Club 69

**I'm starting a new fanfic. Yaaay!!! =)  
Hopefully you'll like it. And review. And make me happy. So I can make you happy and write some more. =)**

**XOXO Domino**

* * *

** Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wond'ring in the night what were the chances  
We'd be sharing love before the night was through**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Club 69**

**BPOV**

''And one and two and three an... Bella, you are not listening!'' Mrs. Dew yelled when I missed a step. Again.

''I'm sorry, Mrs. Dew. Could you please explain it to me?'' I was sorry. My mind was totally messed up and I felt like I was worlds away.

She took a deep breath. ''Okay. Pay attention, please.'' She got on her toes, made a pirouette and a piqué, jumping into a jeté and spinning... Three or four times? Shit. I started dancing and just as I finished the second spin the bell rang. Luckily. ''Class dismissed. Bella, stay.''

I sighed and collected my stuff. ''Ali, wait for me, okay?'' I spoke to my tiny best friend. She was indeed tiny, to tiny to even be a ballerina. But she had amazing dancing skills and this school needed them. I followed Mrs. Dew into her office. ''Okay, Bella, what is the problem?'' I shrugged my shoulders, finding no better answer to her question. ''Bella, other teachers have been complaining too. You know how important it is to remain the best, especially when you decided to major in dance. If you want to change it, just say the words. Is this too much for you, Bella?'' Her words didn't make much sense to me.

''Mrs. Dew, I am truly sorry. This isn't too much, I'm just having... Some personal problems. I promise I'll be better next week.'' I said in the most apologetic voice I could come up with. I still had biology on top of everything.

''I understand, Bella, but I would really hate it if you stopped now that you're so close to your goal. It's your final year; don't spoil it.'' Oh, great, she understands. She probably heard the gossip too. Damn. I nodded my head and ran out, getting into biology just as the second bell rang. Throwing myself in my seat next to Alice, I let out a frustrated breath. Mr. Banner entered the classroom.

_What did Dewy want?-A  
_

I replied quickly. _She wanted to know why I'm fucking up every routine they try to teach us.-B_

Alice shot me a weird look. _Bella, you're not fucking it up. You just need to concentrate. I get it how hard it can be to deal with Mike and school and dance and singing, but you gotta focus. This isn't the easiest school here. You'll fly out like this.-A _She snapped her fingers.

I knew she was right. _Madsen School of Arts _was an elite school, not a normal high school. Students didn't get their places here thanks to their grades- they were looking for pure talent. With subjects that we needed if we decided to go to college, like Biology and Math, we had dancing and music lessons- MSA made some of the biggest artist in the world. We were taught ballet, hip-hop, rumba, cha-cha-cha, swing. In music, we were required to play an instrument, learning to sing perfectly and play even better. You could have failed every academic subject- well, not every- but if you failed dance or music, you'd fly right out of school. Mr and Mrs Madsen, the directors of the school were world famous artists. His piano skills were unreachable and her performance of the Schelkunchik was in books. They were pure perfectionist. To stay in this school meant you had to be even more than perfect.

I danced since I was three. I then started ballet, wearing the pink tutu and the little tiara on every one of my shows. I was a natural dancer- it was my passion, it came easily to me. Playing the guitar and the piano helped my application. I didn't need the scholarship I was on, my family wasn't poor. I wanted to earn it my own. My mom never liked the fact I didn't go to a normal school, never accepted the fact that the only thing in my life was dance and music.

But none the less, she loved the fact I was dating Mike Newton. She loved his manners, and how he showered me with gifts and his money in general. He was in MSA too. The best singer. He had a good voice, but he surely wasn't the best. I never told him that, not once in the three years we spent together that had ended abruptly a week ago. In abruptly, I mean when I walked in to find his head between the legs of Jess Stanley. She didn't even go to this school, she went to Beauty school. How could they even let someone so ugly go to a school that was supposed to be about beauty, I couldn't fathom.

And now I couldn't dance properly. Mike Newton, I hope you burn in hell. I was two wrong routines away from getting expelled. Especially if I fuck up this years recital. I hoped I wouldn't. I was supposed to do rumba and a group performance. I was supposed to make the coreography for the group performance. Damn.

The bell brought me out of my trance. It was 13:45. School was over. Finally. I dragged after Alice as she rushed through the parking lot to get to her Porsche. I shut the door violently as she sped up towards our apartment. We were roommates. She payed most of the bills, not that I didn't try numerous times to pay my part. She refused every time, going on and on how her family had more money than they needed.

She had a sad story. She was adopted when she was six- her parents died in a car accident. She didn't. Sometimes she would wake up screaming and I spent nights in her room comforting her. She was adopted by dr. Cullen and his wife. I didn't know much about that family, just things Alice told me. I knew she had two brothers, who were the Cullens' real kids. The older one was 21 and off in college. The younger one was a bit older than her and a real troublemaker. They had to bail him out of jail at least once a week. Huh. I never got to meet the family, although she was my best friend for three years and I shared an apartment with her.

She honestly was too tiny for a dancer, but Mrs Madsen took her under her protection- she held her ballet lessons, a privilege no one else in school had. Of course, offers from dance groups were suffocating Alice. She didn't need to worry about her future. I had many offers too, but not enough. And how I started, I wasn't going to get any.

''Bella, come on, we'll go out tonight, okay? Here, you're wearing it, and i don't want to hear you complaining.'' She threw a miniature purple dress on my bed. It looked like a head band, strapless and tight. Will this even cover my butt?

After I showered and did my hair, Alice did my make-up. I squeezed into the dress. It did cover my butt- barely. I pulled on the dancing shoes I wasn't really supposed to wear, but hey, I'm gonna be dancing the night away, right?

_Club 69 _was full of smoke, smelled like sweat and had no air whatsoever. And did the name really have a double meaning? But the music was good and, as Alice said, there were some fucking gorgeous guys. The moment we came in we were dancing. I couldn't help the feeling of being watched all the time. While shaking my ass to the song _I like big butts _I turned around to see the pair of gorgeous, deep forest green eyes watching me. And the face they were on- wow. This guy looked like a fucking model. With the bronze pile of hair on his head and baggy shirt and baggy pants, looking tall even as he sat down, he was the sexiest man in the whole club.

And right now he was walking towards me. The way his green eyes stared at me made me feel sexy, and made my dance even sexier. When he reached me and possessively pulled me closer to dance, I felt myself becoming wet. He stood behind me, holding me firm and close, pulling his hands all over my body. I felt how aroused _he_ was and, unlike with Mike, that made feel even hotter.

When his fingers touched the hem of my mini dress a moan escaped my lips. His lips, thate were currently somewhere on my neck were smiling. He pulled me lightly through the crowd, carressing my thighs and making me gasp for air. I realised suddenly we ended up in the bathroom. He locked the door and continued to kissing my neck. _That's gonna leave s hickey. _The hickey was the last thing on my mind when I felt his hands pull down my panties.

When I was ten I broke my hymen while doing the split. I didn't consider myself a real virgin but still: I had never had sex and I had no idea how this was going to go. But my mind was blank. I actually wanted him to do that. I wanted to see what it was like. _Bella, tell him to stop_, the inner me yelled, but I shushed her up with a loud moan when he sucked my nipple. I heard how his belt clacked on the floor when he pulled his pants down. I saw a red pack of condoms in his hand. And the next thing was how I felt him enter me. I screamed out loud at the feeling of painful pleasure. He groaned in my ear.

''So tight.'' I heard a whisper before he kissed my neck again. He slammed into me hard and fast and I was moaning and screaming periodically until I felt a huge orgasm coming. Judging by his raggedy breaths and low growls, he was close too. He slammed into me one last time and I came, screaming and pushing him further into me. _Oh my God, Bella. _I saw a smirk on his beautiful face when he pulled his pants up. He pecked my cheek and smacked something on my wrist. And then he left. I checked out what was on my wrist. It was a blank piece of thicker paper- the tatoo kind. I poured some water on it and removed it. It was a heart with horns. Shit. That tattoo was a gift from Durex Love condoms.

_What the fuck did you do, Bella Swan?_

**EPOV**

Wow. I wasn't gonna lie: I did not want to leave that girl like that in the bathroom. I did not want to break her heart like I did to every other. This one was different. She had a nice vibe. A sexy one too. Damn. I should go back and ask her number. _Snap out of it, Cullen! _''Yo, Jazz, let's go!'' I yelled at my friend who was bent down, kissing a girl with spiky black hair. She opened one of her eyes and looked at me. And then jumped as if someone had stung her with a pin. Was that...? No way. She ran away in a different direction, leaving Jasper staring after her. ''Damn. I'll kill you, Edward!''

I just chuckled. ''The all-mighty Jasper _Whitlock_ fell for someone??? Naaw.''

Jasper's skin tone went darker.

''What was her name?'' I needed to know if that was her.

''We didn't talk that much Edward.'' He answered with a grin. Dammit. I was probably too drunk. 'Cause there was no chance in hell that that was my little sister. Yeah. Too drunk.

Hours later we ended up infront of that stupid art school. It could have been the booze, but something inside me made me want to break in there. Too see maybe why Carlisle and Esme were so proud Alice was a student there. Jasper went after me, laughing like a dumbass. We entered one room full of bars and mirrors. Big deal. That's what my parents were paying. Blah. What a theft. I grabbed one of the bars and broke the mirror. Suddenly the alarm went off and three guards burst through the door. Two of them caught me and one ran after Jasper, but didn't catch him.

_Fuuuck!_

_

* * *

_

**So, how _did _you like it? Probably figured out where my inspiration came from, huh? XD It wasn't that hard XD  
Anyways, review, I appreciate it very much- I'll try to write soon.**

_**XOXO Domino **_


	2. Hello

**Come on guys. You can reivew better, right? XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hello**

**BPOV**

When I heard my alarm clock go off on Monday, I jumped out of bed furiously. I didn't get any sleep the last two nights, not being able to stop thinking about the green eyed man that officially took my virginity in a bathroom in a club. _Snap out of it! _I grabbed my stuff and pulled my jersey and tights and a skirt and a red button up shirt over them. I grabbed my book bag and ran to Alice's room to make her hurry. I went to the school to practice during the weekend, but they wouldn't let me. Mrs Madsen explained that someone had destroyed dance hall 5. Who could have done such a thing? Knowing the cost of repairing the hall... I think it was about the cost of two scholarships.

''Jesus, Bella, what's with you? You've been edgy ever since we came from that club.'' Alice grumbled as I nearly pushed her into her car. She didn't stop talking about the tall beautiful blonde guy that she danced- and kissed with- in the club. Now it was early morning, two days after, and she still had a weird glow in her eyes.

We got to school 15 minutes before the bell rang. First two classes were music- instruments and singing. Although dance was the most important subject to me, I really didn't want to fall back when it came to music. I grabbed my guitar. It stood out from all the others. I got it the first year I came to this school. It was doodled, full of hearts, stars, Alice's messages and our own song lyrics. It brought back memories. Last week I barely played it. This time, I grabbed it and started playing the tune that was in my head since Friday night. Blushing at the memories, I tugged on the sleeve of my shirt making sure it covered the tattoo. It wasn't until I finished that I realised that people were in the classroom listening to me. A huge applause started and I blushed even more.

After the music classes, everyone was still talking about me playing. I rushed through the hall and towards Math. But something made me stop mid-step in the doorway. I leaned back trying to see if the bronze hair was just my imagination. I leaned too far and realised I started falling. ''Watch it, Bells.'' Two strong hands caught my back and stopped my butt from connecting with the floor. I turned around and hugged my saviour.

''Thanks Jake. You saved me.'' I kissed his cheek, although he had to bend down. I giggled as every time. Jake was my rumba partner. He was so obviously gay, eyeing every male in this school, including the teachers. Many girls cried because of him, but not me. He was my best guy friend. He and Alice were with me for two hours when I officially fucked off Mike. Huh, Mike. I completely forgot about him. I didn't even realise he was on music with us.

''Bella, what is it? You look like completely fucked.'' Jake stated during break. I coughed when I heard the word 'fucked' and blushed from my hair to my toes. I felt my legs warm up. ''Jesus, Bella, your legs are red!'' He showed and Alice narrowed her eyes at me. I drank another sip of my water and continued blushing. After chewing a bite of her salad for a long amount of time, Alice finally spoke.

''_Have _you been fucked, Bella?''

My eyes widened and I stared at the floor, not knowing if I would blush to death or faint.

''Oh. My. God.'' I could feel Alice's eyes fixated on me. ''Bella!!!'' She screamed and shook my shoulders.

''Shut up Alice.'' I mumbled quickly.

''You had sex? When? With who? Oh my God! At the club???'' Her whisper was fast and feverish. My blush crept to my toes again.

Alice head bobbed up and she stared somewhere far away. ''Excuse me. You'll tell me later.'' She pointed a finger at me and ran inside the school.

Jake's eyes were still on me for a long five minutes and when he finally spoke, the bell rang. I ran to my English class. It seemed like I was running the entire day.

Dance class finally came along. Mrs Dew gave me a look when I entered and I pulled out my brightest smile. I took of my shirt and skirt and put my ballet slippers. This was it.

''Excellent, Bella!'' Mrs Dew congratulated me when the first class ended. ''I'm glad you woke up finally!'' I danced well this time. And it felt good.

Ms Renga came next with classic dances. The waltz choreography was dull and boring but at the same time extremely beautiful. Jake was my partner here also. But where was he? I lifted my hand. ''Ms Renga, my partner is not here.'' He had hip-hop when I had ballet. He should have been here.

''Okay, Bella, you'll have to do something else, you can't dance without a partner. Go and figure out the group choreography you have to do.'' Ms Renga sent me out.

I got to an empty classroom and pulled out my notebook. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and tried to concentrate. But I couldn't. About ten minutes before the class ended I returned to look at the choreography. They didn't make much progress or many changes. When the bell rang, Alice stomped angrily to me. ''Someone fucked up the tires on my Porsche!'' She cried out, crashing down into the seat next to me. I took off my pink ballet skirt and pulled my normal one on. ''It's okay. We'll have them fixed, Ali.'' I said, clasping my stilettos.

''But how are we going to get home, Bella? I will not take the bus!'' She screeched and stomped her feet. I laughed at her.

''I can take you.'' I heard a velvety voice behind us, but didn't turn around.

''I'm not speaking to you.'' Alice answered angrily and I chuckled. I looked up when I heard the weird stomping sound and saw Jacob. With crutches.

''Fuck, Jake! What happened?'' I stared at the cast on his foot.

''I sprained my ankle. I'm so sorry Bella.'' He answered, with true remorse in his voice. I composed myself.

''Jake, you don't have to apologise. Jesus. How long are you going to be out?'' I asked, calculating.

''Um... The doc said 3-4 months if I want to dance again. I am so sorry Bella.'' I realised why he was sorry. The recital was in six months. Shit.

''It's... Okay, Jake. I'll find someone to practice with. You... Go and be fine.'' Don't cry Bella. Don't cry.

''See you later?'' He asked and I nodded. He kissed my cheek lightly and stomped away.

''Fuck.'' I cursed silently as I went back to pack up my slippers and my shirt. I stayed in my jersey.

''Bella, my fucked up brother will take us home, okay?'' As much as I was depressed now, I had to laugh out loud at Alice's question. I put my bag over my shoulder and turned around to meet her brother.

The second I saw him. I changed ten shades of red. I squealed and put my hand over my mouth. He had a cocky smile on his lips. He wore a janitor's attire. His hair was the perfect bronze mess I remembered.

''Shit!'' I squealed again.

**EPOV**

''Edward, this was probably THE stupidest thing you have ever done.'' My mother talked concerned on our way from court. I just shrugged my shoulders. I got fucking six months of community service. The fucking community service was to pose as a fucking janitor in that fucking school. Fuck.

''It's okay mom. Not the first, or the last time I got into trouble. I'll do my part and bye-bye.'' I answered in a dull voice.

''Edward, do you realise how much trouble you could get Alice in?''

I didn't think of that. I didn't want to harm Alice. She was my little sister. And I still needed to find out if my best friend was sucking faces with her Friday night.

When I arrived at the school on Monday, I walked straight to the principal's office. I made my way through the crowds of people singing, playing in the middle of the hallway, wearing those funny pink tutus and dancing. ''Hey, watch where you're going!'' I didn't realise I hit a tiny girl in a jersey and a see-through skirt.

'My bad. Sorry.'' I answered. I found the office and knocked. I went straight in.

The lady behind the desk looked at me. ''I'm Edward Cullen. I'm here to...''

''Ah, mister Cullen. Come sit.'' The lady spoke. She was probably in her... Forties? Fifties?

''I am Mrs Madsen, the principal of this school. Let's see what we have for you.'' She shifted some papers and then pulled out a yellow one.

''Six months of community service. Not even enough. But we'll have to deal with it. Now, Mr Cullen, do you understand what you have done?''

I shook my head and stared to the floor.

''I believe you think you only broke a few mirrors, right?'' I nodded. ''The fixing of that hall will cost as much as two scholarships. Now do you understand? You probably ruined someone's future.''

''Sorry.'' I murmured.

''Come with me, Mr Cullen, and I'll show you your new work station.''

Three hours later I was dressed in a ridiculous blue janitor's attire and scrubbed the floor in the bathroom. And changed the lights. And washed the hallway. The kids there barely looked at me, ruining everything I've cleaned. Damn. _Calm down. Think of Alice._

During break, I was cleaning the main door's window. Through it I saw the whole yard full of boys and girls that were eating and laughing. I wanted to be out. Three people sitting at the last desk caught my attention. A guy with jet black hair, a girl with spiky hair and tights and a girl with beautiful, oddly familiar brown locks that was, and I could see it from here, blushing. The girl with the spiky black hair looked into my direction and I gulped. Her narrowed eyes were threatening.

Oh shit.

She got up from her desk talking to that girl and rushed over to me. I got that part too late. When she was about six feet away from the door I turned around and started walking away.

''Edward, stop!'' Her angry voice made me freeze. My little sister knew how to be frightening when she wanted to.

''Alice, hey!'' I turned around with a smile that faded quickly. She was mad.

''Don't you 'hey' me, Edward Cullen. What the fuck is wrong with you??? How could you even think of breaking that hall? Are you a complete idiot?'' She yelled.

''Alice, calm down. I'm sorry, okay? I have to work here for six months. I know what I did. Now would you please calm down?'' I answered as she kept breathing like she had ran a marathon.

''If you weren't my brother, I'd kill you.'' She answered with a light smile and gave me a big hug.

But I wasn't so easily distracted.

''And if you weren't my favorite sister, I'd kill you. Tell me, did I see you on Friday night in _Club 69 _sucking faces with my best friend?'' I answered with a smirk on my face.

Her cheeks brightened up a bit. ''Why ever would you think that, brother dearest?'' She took a step back.

I laughed. ''I'll kill him. I fucking will.''

''No, please don't!'' She yelled at me with tears in her eyes. Oh, shit.

''What, you fell for him?'' I asked, incredulous.

The bell rang.

''It's none of your business. I have to go.'' She ran, angry again, and I shook my head not believing.

School was almost ending. I dragged myself to a dance hall to clean up. There was a class still lasting, but I ignored them and went to the end of the room. A girl with a brown ponytail sat in front of me. She sat perfectly straight, her back arching lightly. Her hands were on the bench, as if she held herself not to fall. Something on her wrist caught my attention- a heart like tattoo. No way.

I grinned to myself. No way that this was the girl I fucked Friday night. The bell rang and my sister stomped to the girl. ''Someone fucked up the tires on my Porsche!''

The brown haired girl laughed.''It's okay. We'll have them fixed, Ali.'' She took off the skirt. Fuck, that was her. My heart started racing. _Get a grip Cullen, you're acting like a girl! _

''But how are we going to get home, Bella? I will not take the bus!'' A smile spread on my face.

''I can take you.'' I offered politely. My mom would be so proud.

''I'm not speaking to you.'' Alice answered angrily. The brown haired girl chuckled and suddenly ran to the black haired guy on crutches.

''Come on Ali. You have no options.'' I eyed the brown haired beauty whose fists were now clenched.

Alice weighed her option. ''Urrgh!! Fine.''

The beauty kissed the guy. Fuck.

She came back and packed her bag.

''Bella, my fucked up brother will take us home, okay?'' Alice saying that made the beauty laugh again. She had a wonderful laugh. _Stop it! _

She turned around to face us and the smile faded from her lips. She squealed as her face went from dark red, to pink and then back. Her hand flew over her mouth and her eyes widened. I grinned.

''Shit!'' She squealed. She looked absolutely mortified.

* * *

**Review you guys, please? =) **

**XOXO Domino**


End file.
